


The Right Thing to Say

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet’s old professor is receiving an award.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Thing to Say

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Stargate is owned by MGM, B.W. and J.G. No copyright infringement intended, no money being made.   
> AN: Prompt given to me by oxfordshoes2.

“So, should I wear the short skirt with the long jacket or do you have another suggestion?”

Sam actually started to laugh, which elicited a none too happy look from Janet. “I’m sorry, Janet.” She stifled another chuckle threatening to break free. “It’s just that I don’t see why you’re even standing there trying to decide what to wear. I know you don’t want to go.”

Janet sighed wearily and sat on the side of the bed. “I know. I just…”

“Janet, there’s nothing that says you have to go the dinner just because you received an invitation.”

“But the Lasker Award is such a prestigious award. Dr. Bohner–”

“Is someone you don’t even like, Janet. Why bother with going to his award dinner if he’s such a jerk?”

“I suppose I was kind of hoping to show him…” Janet’s voice trailed off.

Sam moved so she was sitting behind Janet. She wrapped her arms around the doctor and pulled her body back against her own. “You wanted to show him that you’re not the failure he predicted you’d be.”

The sagging of Janet’s body told Sam she’d been exactly right.

“Listen, Janet, I don’t know this Dr. Bohner, or why, as your professor, he said such despicable things to you. No matter what he did to earn this Lasker Award, it couldn’t possibly compare to what you’ve done time and time again – saving countless lives here on Earth and on other worlds! Unfortunately, your accomplishments can’t be documented outside the classified portion of your service record, and can’t be celebrated in and by the public. So even if you go, he’ll never know what everyone at the SGC knows – that you’re the best doctor on this world, and many others. This guy can’t possibly hold a candle to you, and all the people who really matter know it.”

Janet swallowed past the lump that had grown in her throat while Sam spoke. Tears welled in her eyes. “How do you know just the right thing to say?”

“The same way you know what to say to me. I love you, Janet.”

The doctor pulled away from the blonde, but only so she could face her and straddle her lap. She lovingly gazed into bright blue eyes and smile. “I love you, too.”

They kissed tenderly.

FIN


End file.
